Midge and the Night Fury
by VickyT36
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid's daughter Midge is obsessed with finding another Night Fury. When she finds one with a broken leg, she nurses it back to health, but will also have to protect it when dragon hunters come in search for it. Rated T just to be safe
1. New Beginnings

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another HTTYD fanfic, and just a heads up Stoick's alive in this story, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings  
**

It had been four months since Hiccup and Toothless defeated Drago Bludvist and the bewilderbeast, and things couldn't have been better on Berk. Toothless was now the alpha dragon, Stoick made Hiccup Chief of the tribe, and Valka was back on Berk with her family.

The people repaired the damage, and Berk was back to its' usual self. One morning, Hiccup was fast asleep in his bed, when he was awakened by a loud rumbling sound. Hiccup opened his eyes, and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Toothless." he said to himself. He pulled himself out of bed, got on his clothes, and went outside. He found Toothless standing on the roof. "Good morning to you too." Hiccup greeted. Toothless got down, and nuzzled his rider.

"I know, I'd love to go flying too, but we can't today. Remember?" said Hiccup. Toothless gave a look of realization, and nudged his rider back to the door. Then he saw the door open, and his parents came out.

"Hiccup, you're not going off flying are you?" asked Stoick, rubbing his eyes. "No, Dad, Toothless just forgot." Hiccup assured. "That dragon, always up for a flight." said Valka. "Well since we're all up we better start getting ready." said Hiccup.

"Right, son. Today's a special day." said Stoick, as they all went inside. Today was the day Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson were going to be married. It was a big event that had been talked about since their engagement had been announced about a month ago.

Every villager and dragon would be there to see the couple tie the knot that afternoon.

* * *

By the time everybody was up, they started getting ready for the wedding. Decorating the plaza, preparing food to the feast afterwards, and getting dressed in their finest clothes, and grooming their dragons.

At Hiccup's house, his dad, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Gobber were helping him get ready. "So you nervous?" asked Gobber. "No, why would I be?" asked Hiccup, as he made sure his tunic fit right.

"Because you're about to be a married man. That means new responsibilities, no more late night flights, no more just hanging out on the couch all day." said Snotlout. "Snotlout, I already went through that when I became chief. Besides I'm handling the situation a lot better than you when you got married." said Hiccup.

"I resent that, I was as calm as can be when I married Heather." said Snotlout. "Oh really, is that why we had to stop you from flying off on Hookfang on you wedding day?" asked Fishlegs. "It was funny when Hookfang flamed up to get you off him." added Tuffnut.

"That was just a simple case of cold feet." defended Snotlout. "Never mind him, Hiccup. Astrid's really lucky to be marrying you." said Gobber. "Yes, she'll be a great helping with helping you run Berk." said Stoick.

Hiccup smiled, feeling good about the day. At Astrid's house, Ruffnut, Heather, and her mother were helping her get ready. "You look beautiful, sweetie." said Mrs. Hofferson. "Thanks, Mom." said Astrid.

"You excited about being married?" asked Heather. "Yep, been waiting for this day since Hiccup and I officially became a thing." Astrid replied. "The next wedding will be mine and Eret's." said Ruffnut dreamily.

Astrid and Heather rolled their eyes, Ruffnut was still in love with him. "Well, it's time now. We better get going." said Mrs. Hofferson. And they all left the house.

* * *

In the plaza everyone and their dragons sat in rows in front of a stand, while Hiccup stood at the front of it with Toothless by his side. Music began playing, and everyone watched as Mr. Hofferson walked Astrid down the aisle.

Hiccup and Astrid smiled at each other as she walked closer to him. When they got to the front, Mr. Hofferson then gave his daughter away, and took his seat next to his wife. The village officiator said his words, and Hiccup and Astrid were officially married.

"You may now kiss." he said. The two did so very passionately, and everyone applauded and cheered, while the dragons roared with delight, and shot off fire. At the feast, everyone ate lamb, yak, fish, chicken, different kinds of vegetables, and drank.

Stoick then stood up from his spot, and tapped his fork against his goblet to get everyone's attention. "I would like to make a toast, to my son and Astrid. May they have a wonderful marriage." he said.

Everyone raised their goblets and clicked them against one another, then drank. Then Snotlout being funny, added something else. "And may this use this night to do something productive or should I say reproductive." he said.

Everyone laughed, while Astrid and Hiccup blushed with embarrassment.

* * *

But about two and a half months later, Astrid had announced to Hiccup that she was pregnant. All the villagers were happy for them, and Valka and Stoick couldn't wait to be grandparents. The nine months went by pretty smoothly.

Except for Astrid and Stormfly being upset that they couldn't go flying together, Astrid's mood swings, and asked Hiccup to go get her a bowl of mutton at like two a.m. Another thing was that Hiccup was nervous about being a father.

Sure he wasn't nervous about taking over as chief, but being chief was different from being a father. But luckily Stoick sat him down, and told him all he needed to do was love the child, and do what he and Astrid thought was best for it.

During the ninth month, Hiccup had to leave Berk on official chief business, and he's was bringing Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Eret with him. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked Astrid before they left.

"You go on, we'll be fine. Besides it's only a quick trip, you'll be back by nightfall at the latest." said Astrid, as she set her hand across her swollen stomach. "Well okay, but if anything happens, just air-mail me." said Hiccup.

"We will." said Valka. "Great, come on, Toothless." said Hiccup, as he mounted on his dragon, and they all took off. That afternoon, Astrid was having tea at hers and Hiccup's house, with Heather, Valka, and her mom.

"So you looking forward to having the little one arrive?" asked Heather. "Yes, we've got the room already, and all we need is...for...them..to..get..here." said Astrid, she felt something. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" asked Mrs. Hofferson.

"Um, I think it might be that time." said Astrid, as she tried to breathe. "Okay, everyone stay calm." said Valka, then she spoke again. "Heather go get Gothi and send Hiccup a message, Mrs. Hofferson and I will help Astrid get upstairs."

Heather nodded, and hurried out the door, while the two older women helped Astrid upstairs to bed. Back with Hiccup and the others they were flying back to Berk, when a Terrible Terror flew up to him.

After taking the message off of his leg, and reading it, he gasped. "What's going on?" asked Eret. "It's Astrid, she's having the baby." said Hiccup. "Well congratulations, Hiccup." said Fishlegs. "We gotta get back there, now." said Hiccup, and he made Toothless go faster.

When they got back to Berk, Hiccup quickly got off Toothless, and hurried to his house, with the others behind him. He got congratulations on the way, but he was more concerned about getting to Astrid.

He finally reached his house, and went upstairs to the bedroom, and closed the door behind him. Later that evening, all their friends waited to see how the baby was. Then finally Gothi, Valka, and Mrs. Hofferson came downstairs.

"Well?" asked Stoick. "It's a girl." said Valka, happily. Everyone cheered with happiness, as Toothless made his way upstairs. Hiccup looked at his little daughter, who was in Astrid's arms and wrapped in a blanket.

She had little strands of blonde hair, and her eyes were still closed. "She's perfect." said Hiccup. "It was extremely painful, but worth it." said Astrid. They heard a noise, and saw Toothless peering in the door.

"Come on in, bud." said Hiccup. Toothless did, and sniffed the little bundle. "Meet Midge Haddock." Hiccup introduced.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review and no flames plz**


	2. The Life of Midge Haddock

**Chapter 2: The Life of Midge Haddock  
**

 **8 years later**

Midge Haddock grew from a baby to a young girl, she had her mother's blonde hair that she wore in two braided pigtails, and her father's green eyes. She wore a dark purple sleeveless shirt, brown skirt, black leggins, and brown boots.

She also inherited a few personality traits from her parents. She was compassionate, got tongue tied when she was nervous, and she liked to read and tinker like her father. And she was loyal, brave, and quick on her feet like her mother.

She was a happy, friendly child who loved exploring, having fun, and being with her friends and family. Everyone in the village liked her, especially Gobber and her paternal grandparents.

Midge had great friends around her age, there was Spikelout, (Snotlout and Heather's son), Beth, (Fishlegs' daughter, and Jack's older sister), Tim, (Ruffnut and Eret's son), Tam, (Tuffnut's daughter), and Jack, (Fishlegs' son, and Beth's younger brother).

They all had fun playing together during the day. Midge also loved dragons as much as her father, from Fireworms to Stormcutters. Since she was too young to fly a dragon by herself she flew with her family members on their dragons.

The dragons loved Midge just as much, they let her feed them, pet them, and even let them ride on their back like a horse. She even had a small dragon for a pet, a blue Terrible Terror that she named Aqua, which she loved to play with and followed her almost everywhere.

All in all, Midge's life on Berk was great.

* * *

One morning, Midge was fast asleep in her room, when she felt something licking her cheek. Opening her eyes, she saw Aqua standing on her bed. Slowly, she sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "Morning, Aqua." said Midge, petting her pet.

She got out of bed, and walked over to her window. She opened her curtain, and saw that it was a nice morning for autumn, the sun was out, the sky was clear, and there was a chilly breeze in the air.

She couldn't wait to see what today had to offer. Then she changed out of her light blue simple nightgown, and into her regular clothes. Once she was dressed, she and Aqua went downstairs, and saw her mom cooking breakfast, and her dad looking over papers.

Toothless was eating some fish out of his bowl. "Good morning." said Midge. "Morning, sweetie." said Astrid. "Hi, Midge. You sleep well?" asked Hiccup, as he rubbed his hand through his daughter's hair.

"I did. Hi Toothless." Midge answered, as she pet Toothless' head. "Well sit down, breakfast is almost ready." said Astrid. Midge sat down, and Aqua helped herself to some of Toothless' fish. The Night Fury growled in annoyance.

"Toothless, share." said Hiccup sternly. Astrid set down plates of eggs and ham in front of herself, daughter, and husband. "So what're we gonna do today?" asked Midge, as she ate. "Well I have to check the food supply, help with repairs to the village, and make sure the last of our crops are growing well." said Hiccup.

"And I'll be teaching some new dragon riders how to properly fly." said Astrid. "What kind of things do you have on your schedule today, honey?" asked Hiccup. "I'm gonna play with my friends and Aqua." said Midge.

"Sounds fun." said Astrid. "Yeah, I'm done eating, so may I go now?" Midge asked. "Yes, have fun. And stay out of trouble." said Hiccup. So Midge got out of her seat, and Aqua followed her out the door.

"See you later, Stormfly." said Midge, to her mother's Deadly Nadder, as she left her house. As she walked down the hill, Aqua flew beside her. When she got into the plaza, she saw everyone in Berk going about their business.

She passed by the forge and saw Gobber and Snotlout helping dragons who weren't feeling well. "Hi Gobber, hi Snotlout." said Midge, as she walked by. "Good morning, Midge." Gobber said. "Hey, squirt." said Snotlout.

Midge then saw Gothi and Heather. Heather had decided to take over as the next medicine woman when Gothi passed on, so Gothi was teaching her everything she knew. "Hi." Midge greeted. "Hi, Midge." said Heather, and Gothi just smiled and waved.

Then Midge saw Fishlegs giving some older kids a history lesson on Berk and how dragons became friends instead of enemies. Working on some huts was Eret, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut were instructing some teens on how to dragon race.

* * *

Midge and Aqua finally found the other kids, waiting for her near the front of the great hall. Spikelout, had scruffy black hair, his father's blue eyes, and wore a short sleeved gray tunic, black pants, brown boots, and a helmet, and he took after his father in personality.

Beth had long blonde hair in a braid, amber eyes, and wore a mid-sleeved green dress, with brown leggins, and black boots. Like her father she was brainy. Tim had short black hair, blue eyes, and wore a long sleeved brown tunic, black vest, gray pants, and brown boots.

He was strong like his father, but was mischievous like his mother. Tam had long blonde hair in two braids, blue eyes, and wore a short sleeved brown tunic, green skirt, gray leggins, and black boots. She liked to pull pranks, and cause mischief like her father.

And Jack had short blonde hair, amber eyes, and wore a long sleeved blue tunic, brown pants, black boots, and a helmet. Being the youngest of the kids, he was a bit naive, and sweet. "Hi guys." said Midge, as she and Aqua made their way up to them.

"Hey, Midge." they all said. "So what should we do today?" she asked. While thinking about what to do, Beth glanced at Aqua. "How about we all get our Terrible Terrors, and have them race each other?" she suggested.

"Great idea, but we all know Razor's gonna win." said Spikelout, referring to his Terrible Terror. Everyone just rolled their eyes, and went to get their dragons. Once everyone got them, they went to the plaza, and told their Terrors to race three laps.

The small dragons did, and the kids cheered on their dragon. At the end of the laps, the winner was Jack's Terror. Then they took a quick dip in the lake, then played hide n seek, and finished their playing with a snack of sweet cakes and buttermilk at the Great Hall.

By the time they finished, Midge's friends had to go home either to do chores or do something with their parents. Midge said goodbye to them, and walked back to her house. As Aqua flew beside her, she noticed that her owner seemed a bit sad.

So she nuzzled her cheek to cheer her up. "It's okay, Aqua I'm fine." Midge assured. But when she got to her house, she saw that her parents were still out. Midge sighed, autumn and winter was always a busy time for her parents.

What with making sure the village would be good to go for the winter, and so that the soon to be riders would be ready for flying when spring came.

Of course she knew their jobs were important being chief and the chief's wife and all, but she wished sometimes they could have a day off to do things with her. She wished it could be summer or spring, when they weren't so busy.

They did fun things like go fishing, swimming, flying, or even sailing. Midge found no point in staying in an empty house, so she decided to go see what her grandparents were doing.

* * *

So she walked back into town, and knocked on her grandparents' door. Valka opened the door, and smiled at her granddaughter. "Why hello, Midge." she said. "Hi, Grandma, what are you and Grandpa doing?" asked Midge, walking in.

"We're just relaxing, Stoick, look who's here." said Valka. Stoick looked up from his drink, and smiled. "Well, if it isn't my favorite granddaughter." said Stoick. "I'm your only granddaughter." said Midge.

"That's why you're our favorite. So what brings you here?" asked Valka. "Mom and Dad are still out, and my friends had to go home. So I came to see what you guys were up to." Midge explained.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a loud ramming outside. "Looks like Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher are getting a bit restless." said Stoick. "I agree, you up for a fly?" Valka asked Midge.

"Yeah." said Midge excitedly. So they all mounted up with Midge riding with her grandfather. The two dragons took the sky, and Midge looked down on the world below. "I can't wait till I get old enough to fly on my own." said Midge.

"Well, don't rush it, sweetie." said Stoick, smiling at her. After about an hour of flying, they landed back on Berk. Hiccup and Astrid were there to meet them. "Hey, Mom, Dad." said Hiccup. "Hello, son, looking for this?" asked Stoick, as he helped Midge down from Skullcrusher.

"Yes, we were." said Astrid. "Hi, Mom, hi Dad." said Midge going up to them. "I thought we'd find you with your grandparents. Thanks for taking her flying." said Hiccup. "No problem." Valka answered.

"Time for us to get back home. Come along, honey." said Astrid. "Bye, Grandma, bye Grandpa." said Midge, as she followed her parents. "See you tomorrow." said Stoick, as he and his wife waved goodbye.

* * *

That night, Midge was playing with Aqua, Toothless, and Stormfly outside her house. Then Hiccup came outside, and walked up to her. "All right, Midge it's time to put Stormfly in her stable, and get ready for bed." he said.

"Okay, Dad." said Midge. They put Stormfly in her dragon stable near the house, and then brought Aqua and Toothless inside. Up in her room, Midge had gotten changed into her pajamas, and Astrid and Hiccup came in to tuck her in.

Midge got in bed, and Astrid pulled the covers over her. "Good night, Midge." she said, as she kissed her forehead. "Good night, Mom." said Midge. "Sleep tight, kiddo." said Hiccup, and he kissed her. "Night, Dad."

They blew out the candle in her room, and left. Giving Aqua a quick stroking, the two drifted off to sleep.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review and no flames plz**


	3. A New Interest

**Chapter 3: A New Interest  
**

A few days later, Midge and her friends were having their dragon lessons from Fishlegs one morning. They met at the Dragon Academy since they riders weren't using it today. The kids sat on stools, as Fishlegs taught them with the Book of Dragons, Borc's notes, and a chalkboard.

"So as you can see kids, there are seven categories we fit dragons into. Stoker, Boulder, Tracker, Sharp, Tidal, Mystery, and Strike class." Fishlegs said, as he wrote the names on the board.

"This is going to be good." Midge whispered to Jack. "Yeah." Jack whispered back. Fishlegs taught them how Stoker class dragons breathed extremely hot fire, how the Queen Fireworm had the power to reignite a Stoker class dragon's flame, and the different kinds that lived on Berk.

He also told them how when he and their parents were young, Hookfang, Snotlout's dragon lost his flame, and how the Queen Fireworm saved him. They learned how Boulder class dragons were associated with the earth, and how some ate rocks and breathed lava.

"And to demonstrate how they do this, I have a little fun for you kids." "What is it, Dad?" asked Beth. Fishlegs whistled, and his Gronkle Meatlug came flying in. "Meatlug." the kids said happily.

"Yep, she loves eating rocks, and it's just about her snack time. So in that wheelbarrow over there are some rocks, so let her have them." said Fishlegs. Excitedly, the kids each got a couple of rocks, and threw them into Meatlug's mouth.

Once Meatlug had had enough, she fired out lava. "Cool." said Tim. "Yes, indeed." said Fishlegs. Then they moved on to the Tracker class, and how their had very keen senses. Fishlegs then told them about how the Sharp class dragons had a part on them that was very sharp and how they used it for protection.

And when he told them the story about how they came in contact with Speed Stingers and how Snotlout and Ruffnut kept getting stung, the kids laughed their heads off. The kids were also amazed when they learned how Tidal class dragons didn't breathe fire, but the Scauldron could shoot out boiling hot water, and how the Bewilderbeast breathed ice, and how it used to be the alpha dragon before Toothless became it.

The Mystery class of dragons was very mysterious to the kids. And how Fishlegs and their parents had only seen those types of dragons once or twice. And finally they came to the Strike class dragons.

They learned how the Skrill could control lightening, and how their parents handled coming in contact with it. They also learned about the Night Fury. "Once thought to be the unholy offspring of lightening and death, and it's now the alpha dragon and probably the most gentle and loyal of all the dragons." said Fishlegs.

Midge found the Night Fury very fascinating. But then something popped into her head, and she raised her hand. "Yes, Midge?" asked Fishlegs. "Why is Toothless the only Night Fury here on Berk?" Midge asked.

"Good question, Midge. It's because Toothless may be the last Night Fury in the world." Fishlegs answered. "Really?" she asked. "Yes, back in the time when vikings battled dragons there was very little information on them in the books, and even today now that we've made peace with them, out of all the islands we've been to, we've never seen another Night Fury." he explained.

"Wow." she said. "Yes a very interesting dragon indeed. Now that's enough for today, so let's all get to the Great Hall for lunch." said Fishlegs. So the kids and Fishlegs left the Academy, and went to the Great Hall.

As Midge got a chicken leg and walked to the table where her friends were sitting, she thought about what Fishlegs said. " _The last Night Fury? Then that would mean after Toothless passed on there'd be no other Night Furies left. And that would be terrible_." she thought to herself.

But her dad had been to lots of islands maybe he'd seen another Night Fury. She decided to ask him about it tonight.

* * *

That night as Hiccup was tucking Midge into bed, she decided to bring up the topic. "Hey, Dad?" she asked. "Yes, Midge?" "Today at dragon lessons Fishlegs said Toothless may be the Night Fury in the world. Is that really true?" asked Midge.

"I'm afraid that may be true sweetie. Believe me I've been to lots of places but I've never seen another Night Fury. In fact it was your grandma who said Toothless might be the last of his kind." Hiccup explained.

"But just because no one's ever seen another doesn't mean that there are no more, right?" asked Midge. "Maybe, Midge, maybe. Now it's time to go to sleep." He kissed her forehead, and said, "Good night."

"Good night, Dad." said Midge. When he left her room, Midge thought some more. " _Toothless is a really great dragon. He's saved Dad's life many times, and he deserves to have his legacy live on."_

Suddenly it hit her. "If there is another Night Fury out there, I'm gonna find one." she said to herself, before drifting off the sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Midge was at her desk writing down a list of all the things she'd needed to know if she was going to find another Night Fury.

"It's going to have to be a female, and since no one's seen another one on Berk I'll have to look for one on another island, and figure out how to get there, I'll have to learn how to train one, and learn a few things about Night Furies myself." she said.

Once Midge had everything written down, it was time for her to start gathering information. First she went to Fishlegs' house, and knocked on the door, Fishlegs answered it. "Hello, Midge." he said.

"Hi, Fishlegs, I was wondering if I could borrow some of your books, notes, and a map of Berk and the islands around it?" asked Midge. "I don't see why not, come on in." he said. She followed him inside, and Fishlegs gave her what she asked for.

"May I ask what you plan on doing with this stuff?" asked Fishlegs. "It's for a little project I'm working on. Thanks again." said Midge, as she left the house with the items.

"I swear this is going to be the biggest thing to happen to Berk, since Dad found out what dragons really were." Midge said to herself, as she walked back to her house.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review and no flames plz**


	4. The Search Begins

**Chapter 4: The Search Begins  
**

For the next week Midge continued her dragon research. She'd learned how to tell a male dragon from a female one, she learned the steps on how to train a dragon, and after learning some facts the Night Fury such as they weren't nocturnal, their dark scales caused them to blend in with the night sky, and how they loved cod and salmon.

One afternoon in the plaza her friends, Beth and Jack were just walking and discussing dragons. "So you see Jack, around the time of Snoggletog is when dragons go to lay their eggs." said Beth. "That's cool." said Jack.

Suddenly, they were hit by two bags of flour. "What the...?" asked Beth, as she wiped flour from her eyes. "What was that?" asked Jack. They heard laughing, and looked up, and saw Tim, Tam, and Spikelout on a roof.

"Got you guys." said Tim. "What was that for?" asked Jack. "Just doing some pranking." said Tam. "And I'm watching." added Spikelout. "Real funny." said Beth sarcastically. The three got down, and walked to them.

"Hey, where's Midge?" asked Tim. "I haven't seen her in a week." answered Beth. "You think she might be sick?" asked Jack. "Let's go see." said Spikelout. The kids went up to Midge's house, and knocked on the door.

After a couple of minutes, Midge answered the door. "Hey guys." she said. "Hey, Midge where you been?" asked Tam. "I've been working on a big project." said Midge. "What's that?" asked Jack. "Come and see." said Midge, inviting them in.

They all went up to Midge's room, and saw that there was a map of Berk and its surrounding islands, and little notes about what Night Furies looked like and their characteristics on the wall. "What's all this?" asked Spikelout.

"Information I need if I'm going to find another Night Fury." Midge explained. "You're gonna try and find another Night Fury?" asked Tam. "Yep." said Midge boldly. "But Midge, my dad said that Toothless is probably the last Night Fury in the world." said Jack.

"The key words there are might, maybe, and probably." said Midge. "But Midge how are you going to find one, we're not allowed leave Berk without supervision." said Tim. "That's why, I'm gonna search for one on one of the surrounding islands." Midge answered.

"It sure looks like a lot of work." said Spikelout, noticing all the books and papers scattered on Midge's desk. "It is, but it's so gonna be worth it." said Midge. "So when you gonna start looking?" asked Beth.

"As soon as I ask my dad if I can do to these islands. You guys want to come?" asked Midge. "I don't know, Midge. Tam and I are gonna be busy with pranking." said Tim. "And my dad's gonna be teaching me how to fight." said Spikelout.

"And Jack and I are gonna be helping our dad with some hatchlings." said Beth. "And besides all that we still have playing and having fun." said Spikelout. Though Midge was a bit disappointed that her friends didn't want to go, she didn't show it.

"It's okay, guys. At least I'll have Aqua to accompany me. Right Aqua?" asked Midge. Aqua, who was sitting on Midge's bed screeched in agreement.

* * *

That evening, Hiccup and Astrid came home, and both of them looked exhausted. Midge scurried downstairs, hoping to talk to them right away. "Mom, Dad, I'm glad you're home, there's something very important I need to ask you." she said.

"Midge, sweetie, we're happy to see you too. But you're going to have to give Mommy and Daddy a minute." said Hiccup, as he and Astrid sat down, at the table. "Okay." said Midge quietly.

Then at dinner, her parents perked up a little bit. "Mom, Dad can I talk to you guys now?" she asked. "Okay, Midge what is it?" asked Astrid. "Well, I was wondering, could possibly explore the islands surrounding Berk tomorrow?"

"The islands around Berk, why?" asked Hiccup. "I am going to see if I can find another Night Fury, hopefully a female one." said Midge. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and smirked a little.

"Midge, the chances of finding a Night Fury are very slim." said Astrid. "Especially on the islands around here." added Hiccup. "But I've been researching dragons for the last week, and I want to at least try. Please?" Midge begged.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other. "We'll talk about it, and we'll let you know in the morning." said Hiccup. When it came time for Midge to go to bed, she snuck out, and listened to what her parents were saying.

She couldn't make out what they were saying exactly, but she did she them talking about it. After hearing enough, Midge quietly went back to her room, and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Midge came downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning." she said to her parents. "Good morning Midge. And don't bother to ask we already know what you want to know." said Astrid.

"Yes, your mom and I have been talking and we decided you can go explore the nearby islands." said Hiccup. Midge jumped with joy, as she ran up to her parents. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." she said.

"But...there are some rules." said Astrid. "I'm listening." said Midge. "You don't go alone." said Hiccup. "You go only to the islands surrounding Berk, and no where else." said Astrid. "You be careful." said Hiccup.

"And you return to Berk before nightfall." said Astrid. "Don't worry, I plan to take Aqua with me, she can deliver terror mail. And I will do those things." Midge assured. "Good." said Hiccup. The three then sat down for breakfast.

When they finished, Hiccup and Astrid had to get going. "You have fun, Midge. We have to work to get started on." said Hiccup. "We'll see you tonight." said Astrid. They both gave Midge a kiss, and headed out on Toothless and Stormfly.

Midge hurried upstairs to her room, to tell Aqua. "Aqua, Mom and Dad said I could go explore the islands, and you're going with me." she said. Aqua screeched in delight. Midge grabbed her satchel, and put in her notebook, pencil, notes, a smaller map of Berk, and paper.

Then she and Aqua went downstairs, and Midge also filled it with water, an apple, a sweet cake, and a fish for Aqua. "Well, we're ready to go. Come on, Aqua." said Midge, as she opened the door.

Aqua flew beside her, and Midge walked proudly down to the docks. The two got into a little row boat, and Midge began paddling out to the one of the surrounding islands.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Trouble Afoot

**Chapter 5: Trouble In the Mist  
**

Midge had managed to get to one of the surrounding islands, and she parked her rowboat far enough on shore that the tide wouldn't take it away. The island was a good place for dragons, there were trees, caves, and a lake.

"Well Aqua, let's see if we can find us a Night Fury." said Midge, and the two ventured further onto the island.

* * *

Back on Berk, Hiccup had his hands full with his chiefly duties. At the moment he was taking complaints from the villagers at the Great Hall, Toothless was by his side as always. "My house needs a new roof." said one.

"My crops aren't growing so well." said another. "Could I possibly get a new saddle?" asked a Viking. Hiccup wrote down what needed to be done, and gave his best advice on how to handle the problems.

By the time he was finished taking complaints it was time to check around the village to see if anything else needed to be done. As he and Toothless walked through the village, he passed by the forge, where Gobber was working on a Skullcrusher's teeth, with Stoick watching.

"Hello, Son." said Stoick, when he saw Hiccup passing by. "Wha, oh hi Dad, Gobber." said Hiccup. "Hey, Hiccup. So how's being chief going for you?" asked Gobber. "(Sighs), it's harder than I thought. There's so much the people want, and there's so much that needs to be done before winter hits." said Hiccup, looking all the papers.

"Feeling a bit overwhelmed?" asked Stoick. "I don't know how you did it, Dad." Hiccup replied. "It's natural to feel overwhelmed, after all it's your first time being chief. You just need to know what's best for everyone." Stoick advised, putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Right." said Hiccup. Suddenly Astrid came in on Stormfly. "Hiccup, we need you at the food storage." she said. "Okay, I'm coming, let's go, Toothless." said Hiccup. Toothless growled, and let Hiccup get on his back.

"See you later, son." said Stoick. "Bye." said Gobber. And with that the two flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Midge had searched the island, but the only dragons she found were Terrible Terrors, some Fireworms, and a couple of Deadly Nadders. She and Aqua were just having a break under a tree eating a snack.

"Well so far no Night Fury, but we still have a while before we have to be back home." said Midge, as she finished her apple. Aqua gobbled down the last of her fish, then shrieked. They got up, and continued walking further onto the island.

She searched in the forest, in a cave, and she even climbed a tree to get a full view of the forest. "(Sighs), well there's no Night Furies here, here Aqua. Let's try another island." said Midge. She got down, got to her boat, and paddled to another island.

* * *

Up in the sky, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, and some other dragon riders were heading back to Berk. "Looks like we have enough food to last through the winter." said Hiccup. "Great, so that's one thing you can relax about." said Astrid.

Down below in the water they passed some ships, but didn't think much of them, seeing how they were just sailing. But little did they know on one of those ships were dragon hunters. They were led by Garth, Halvar, and Ingvar.

They and their crew sailed all over looking for dragons small or large. They hunted them for their own personal use, or to use their scales and teeth as jewelry, and their hides as clothing. "So what do we have so far, boys?" asked Garth to Halvar and Ingvar.

"We've captured five Terrible Terrors, two Deadly Nadders, a Gronkle, and we managed to snag a Hideous Zippleback." Halvar read of a list. "Perfect, Ingvar have we come across any dragon riders?"

"Nope." Ingvar answered. "Excellent, we know in order to capture dragons easily we can't let those pesky riders know we're around." said Garth. "Right, sir." said the two. "Set a course back to our island, we'll get more tomorrow." Garth announced.

And with that the ship turned around, and headed east.

* * *

By the time late afternoon around, Midge and Aqua had just finished searching the second island. "Looks like this island's a dud too, Aqua." said Midge. Aqua screeched. "Yeah, we best head on home." said Midge.

They got in the rowboat, and paddled back to Berk. When she got to the docks, she saw Eret, Ruffnut, Tim, Tuffnut, and Tam fishing. "Hey, Midge." said Tam, when she saw her. "Hi, guys." said Midge.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Eret. "I've been searching for a Night Fury." said Midge. "A Night Fury?" asked Ruffnut. "Yep, I've been searching for another one, around the surrounding islands."

"(Chuckles), well it's nice to see you're trying, but I'm not sure you're gonna find another one." said Eret. "Yeah, Toothless is the only one." said Tuffnut. "That's what we told her." said Tim and Tam.

"Well I'm gonna keep trying tomorrow." said Midge, and she went back home.

* * *

Soon the word of Midge looking for another Night Fury spread all through the village. While the village was impressed that Midge wanted to find another rare dragon, they couldn't help but think she was wasting her time.

After all no one had ever seen another Night Fury besides Toothless in years. At Midge's house, Stoick and Valka were over for dinner. "So Midge, we heard you went looking for another Night Fury today." said Stoick.

"Yeah, I didn't have much luck though." said Midge. "Sweetheart, I'm not sure you'll be able to find one around here." said Valka. "Well I'm going to try, and I'm going back out tomorrow." said Midge.

The adults looked at each other, if there was one viking trait she definitely had it was stubbornness.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Midge and Aqua once again headed out. They tried looking on the islands in front of Berk, now they were going to search on the islands on the sides of Berk.

First she explored the island on the left side, but found no Night Fury. By the time she had searched the whole island, it was late afternoon, time for her to head back. As she and Aqua paddled back, a strong current made it hard to paddle.

Midge tried to row in the direction of Berk, but the current pushed her out to the sea. "Oh no, Mom and Dad are gonna kill me if I'm not back before dark." said Midge. She continued to paddle, and as she did a ship pulled up next to her.

"Why if it isn't little Midge Haddock." said a familiar voice. Midge looked up, and saw Trader Johann. "Trader Johann, am I glad to see you." she said. Midge explain that she got swept out to shore, and Trader Johann offered to sail her back home.

After pulling her and her rowboat out of the water, the two sailed back. "So what were you doing out here, Miss Midge?" asked Trader Johann. "I was exploring the nearby islands, looking for another Night Fury." Midge explained, as she looked at Trader Johann's things.

"Another Night Fury, eh? That may be a hard task." he said. "Yeah, but no one else thinks I'm going to find one." said Midge. "Well you certainly have ambition, just like your old man." said Trader Johann.

Midge smiled to herself, her search wasn't over just yet.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. A New Friend

**Chapter 6: A New Friend  
**

Back on Berk, the look outs informed everyone that Trader Johann was heading their way. Everyone hurried to the docks hoping to see what he had, and hoping to find something they liked. Midge peeked out of the boat, and saw her parents.

"Hi, Mom, hi Dad." she said, as she got off the boat. "Midge, what were you doing on Johann's boat?" asked Hiccup. "I got swept out to sea by the current, and Trader Johann gave me a ride back." Midge explained.

"That I did." Trader Johann replied. "Well thanks for bringing her back, Johann." said Astrid. The rest of the day went by normally, and Midge was tucked in by her parents, and she fell fast asleep, with Aqua at the foot of the bed.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Midge and Aqua got ready to head out. But as she headed down to the docks, she was stopped by Trader Johann. "Miss Midge, I forgot to mention something that could help you with your search." he said.

"What is it?" asked Midge. Trader Johann took her aside, and told her. "A couple days ago I was on my way here, and one night I stopped at an island to make camp. While I lying down on the ground, looking at the stars, when I thought I saw a black dragon flying in the sky." he said.

Midge's eyes widen with excitement. "A Night Fury?" she asked. "Maybe. I saw it heading in this direction." Trader Johann finished. Midge jumped up and down with joy, this could actually be her chance to find another Night Fury.

She was so excited, she hurried to the Great Hall where her father was. But little did she know, he was speaking with some of the auxiliary dragon riders. "Dragon hunters?" asked Hiccup in disbelief.

"Yes, we saw them." said Spitelout. Earlier that morning, Spitelout and the others had been patrolling, and saw a group of men dragging dragons in nets onto a boat. "Pump up security around Berk, and if you see those hunters again blast them." said Hiccup.

With their orders given to them, they left. "I can't believe this, Toothless." said Hiccup exasperated. He set his hands on the table, and hung his head. He remembered how much trouble Viggo Grimborn and Ryker had caused when he was 18.

Sensing his rider's stress, Toothless growled softly. Then Midge burst into the hall. "Dad, Dad, you won't believe it. Trader Johann said, he may have seen another Night Fury fly this way." she said giddily.

But Hiccup was so stressed out from his duties, the word of dragon hunters again, and with Midge bouncing around like a jittery Terrible Terror, suddenly something snapped. "Midge, can't you see I'm very busy right now!?" he snapped.

Hearing her father's voice like that, made Midge stopped jumping and kinda it scared her. Her father never yelled, even Toothless was surprised. "I have to feed this entire village and make sure everyone's prepared for winter. And I don't have time for this now." he said in a loud irritated voice.

"But, but Dad, this could, well it might..." Midge stuttered. "Midge, look maybe it's time for you to just accept that you're not going to find another Night Fury." said Hiccup, and he went back to his work.

Midge's eyes teared up, she tried to say something but nothing came out. She just ran out the Great Hall, and down to the docks. It wasn't until Hiccup turned around and saw her gone, when he realized what he had done.

"Oh Thor, Toothless what have I done?" Hiccup asked, as he sat down on the bench.

* * *

On the ocean, Midge had tears coming from her eyes and she sniffled as she rowed. "You should've heard him Aqua. He's never yelled at me before." she squeaked out. Aqua squeaked quietly to soothe her owner.

"He makes it sounds like I'm nothing but a thorn in his side. And I should just give up." said Midge. She reached the island, and parked her boat. After drying her eyes, she and Aqua started exploring.

They searched a good part of the island, and after about half an hour of searching, they took a break. Aqua munched on fish, as Midge slowly ate a piece of bread.

"I don't know, Aqua; maybe everyone's right. Perhaps all this searching for another Night Fury is a big waste of time." said Midge. Aqua nudged Midge, as if she was telling her not to give up. Midge smiled and said, "You're right, let's keep looking."

After they were finished eating, they searched the island. Midge told Aqua to fly up high, and see if she could find anything. Aqua did so, and looked around. When she came back down, she roared quietly, and pointed her claws north.

"Did you see something?" she asked Aqua, and she screeched. Regaining her excitement, Midge ran in the direction Aqua pointed. She kept going until she came to a cave. "Sure is dark in there." Midge said.

She grabbed a stick, and Aqua lit it with her fire, and the two went inside. Using some string she brought, she marked the trail, as they went further. The further they went, Midge started to get a bit discouraged.

"Well Aqua, looks like there's no Night Fury here." she said, a bit sadly. Before turning back, she decided to take a rest. She sat down on the ground, and leaned against a large rock. The minute she lied back, she noticed the rock didn't feel like a rock.

It was warm, scaly, and seemed to move. Midge quickly turned around, and held up her torch to see what was in there with her. As the "rock" moved, Midge's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open, when she saw what was in the cave with her.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. How to Train Your Dragon (Again)

**Chapter 7: How to Train Your Dragon (Again)  
**

Lying right in front of her was a black dragon, and not just any black dragon...another Night Fury. Midge couldn't believe her eyes, the Night Fury looked at her curiously with their blue eyes. "A Night Fury." she whispered.

Midge slowly walked towards it, but the Night Fury growled. That made Midge freeze, and remembered what her parents had told her about befriending a dragon. "Well here it goes Aqua." said Midge. Aqua screeched quietly as if to encourage her.

"Hi, I'm Midge." said Midge softly. Hearing Midge voice, seemed to make the Night Fury a little less hostile. "What are you doing in the cave, are you hiding out or something?" she asked. Then Midge tried the biggest test of all.

She closed her eyes, turned her head away, and reached her hand out. When she felt the dragon press its' snout against her hand, she opened her eyes and looked at it. "Hey, I did it." Midge said happily, and Aqua screeched happily as well.

It was official she had made friends with a feral dragon. The Night Fury tried to stand, but when it did, it screeched in pain, and held up one of its' front legs. Moving her torch closer, Midge discovered that the dragon had a terrible injury.

Its' right front leg was badly broken, it was bent the wrong way. "Oh you poor thing." said Midge sympathetically. The poor thing needed help, and immediately.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. I just need to get some things. Aqua stay here with our new friend." said Midge. Aqua nodded, and stayed behind, as Midge followed the string back to the entrance.

She hopped into the boat, and paddled back to Berk as fast as she could.

* * *

When she got back, she hurried through the village and to Gothi's house. At the moment Gothi and Heather were tending to Snotlout and Spikelout's injuries. Snotlout had hurt nose, and a bruised side, and Spikelout had a bump on the head and bruised arm.

"I thought you guys said you were going to be careful with your fighting practice." said Heather, as she bandaged Snotlout's nose. "We were, babe. But you know how we guys can be." said Snotlout.

"Yeah, Mom. Besides we were having fun." added Spikelout, as Gothi took off his helmet and put a block of ice on his head. Heather looked at Gothi who just rolled her eyes. Then Midge came running up to them.

"Hello, Midge." said Heather. "Hi everyone, listen Gothi could I have some bandages and ice?" said Midge a bit frantic. They all looked at each other with a puzzled look, but Gothi wrote words in the dirt with her staff.

"She says you can." said Heather. "Thanks." said Midge. She hurried into Gothi's house, and pulled out the things she needed. "Oh and another question, if a dragon broke its' leg how long would it take to heal?"

"It would take at least four weeks. Why?" Heather answered. "And what you need this stuff for?" asked Snotlout. "Sorry, can't talk now. Gotta go, bye." said Midge, and she hurried off. "What's with her?" asked Spikelout.

But they didn't have a clue.

* * *

Midge paddled back to the island, and after parking her boat, she hurried back into the cave with the supplies. Midge got right to work, helping the dragon. "This may hurt a little." Midge said to the dragon.

She wrapped the leg up with a bandage, and put an ice block on it. "There, that should do it. It'll take about four weeks to heal." said Midge. Then the Night Fury gave her a little smile, and Midge smiled back.

"Now for the big check." said Midge. She carefully looked the dragon over, and finally found out its' gender. "You're a female!" she said happily. She'd actually done it, Midge had found a female Night Fury.

"We did it, Aqua. Now you just need a name." said Midge to the dragons. "Hmm, how about Starlight?" asked Midge. The female Night Fury growled pleasantly at that name. "She likes it, Aqua. Okay, Starlight, you're going to have to stay off that leg for a while." said Midge.

So Starlight lied down on the cave floor. "We're gonna go get you some fish, come on Aqua." said Midge, and she ran out of the cave with Aqua flying behind her. The two fished a good amount of fish out of the ocean, and brought it back to Starlight.

Midge had a great time talking and bonding with Starlight. Then Aqua screeched, and pointed outside. Midge saw that the sun was almost down. "Oh my gosh, we gotta get back, Aqua." said Midge.

"Don't worry, Starlight, we'll be back first thing tomorrow." The two hurried out of the cave, and rowed back to Berk. "Oh, Aqua I can't wait to tell everyone we..." Midge started to say, but then she stopped.

"No, I won't tell them. They all doubt me and dad's way too busy, to pay attention. So Aqua this will be our little secret." said Midge. When Midge got back to Berk, she walked back home. She passed Fishlegs' house where he, Beth, and Jack were talking.

"Hey Midge, how'd your Night Fury hunt go?" asked Beth. "Oh, still got some more work to do." Midge answered. Finally Midge reached her house, and was greeted by Stormfly. Midge petted her, and went to the door, but before she went inside she got a bit worried to see her dad.

He'd seemed so angry at her earlier, and he must still be stressed out. "I'll probably just leave him alone for a while." said Midge to Aqua, and she went inside. Her parents were already home, getting dinner prepared.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." she said. "Hi, Midge. Did you have a nice day?" asked Astrid. "Yeah." Midge answered. Toothless licked her face, and Hiccup walked over to her. "Midge..." he started to say, but Midge spoke first.

"Mom, Dad is it okay if I just go to bed?" asked Midge. "What's the matter, do you not feel well?" asked Hiccup concerned. "I'm fine, but I'm just tired, had a long day." said Midge. "Well okay, good night." said Astrid.

And with that, Midge walked upstairs, with Aqua behind her. "What do you suppose that was about?" asked Astrid. "I may have an idea, but she and I will work it out. Tomorrow we're having a village meeting." said Hiccup.

Astrid looked confused, but left it at that.

* * *

The next morning at the crack of dawn, Midge woke up, and left a note for her parents, saying that she went out exploring. "Come on, Aqua." Midge whispered, as she finished packing her satchel.

Aqua didn't say screech, and the two quietly slipped out the door. Down at the docks, Midge used a fishing net laying around, and caught a bunch of fish for Starlight's breakfast. "This should be enough, let's go." said Midge.

Boarding the rowboat, the two rowed out to the island. When they arrived, they went to the cave, and found Starlight waiting for them. "Morning, Starlight, we brought breakfast." said Midge, emptying the fishing net on the ground.

Starlight gave a grateful screech, and she started eating the fish and she even allowed Aqua to have some. "I brought another block of ice for your leg." said Midge, as she put an ice block on the dragon's leg.

Starlight winced a little, but then relaxed.

* * *

Back on Berk, Hiccup and Astrid woke up, and read Midge's note. "What is that girl up to?" asked Astrid. Hiccup felt a twinge of guilt, what if this was Midge's way of acting out? Astrid and Stormfly spread the word around the village that there was to be a meeting at the Great Hall that morning.

As Hiccup stood in the hall with Toothless waiting for everyone to arrive, he thought back to when he yelled at Midge. "(Sighs), why did I do it, Toothless. I acted just like my dad did before you and I met." said Hiccup.

Toothless nuzzled his rider to comfort him. Hiccup smiled a little, and pet his head. Once the whole village was in the Great Hall, Hiccup began the meeting. "Everyone, I called you all here to inform you that yesterday, our auxiliary riders discovered dragon hunters in the Archipelago." he said.

Everyone began to get nervous and fearful. "Now, don't panic. We've dealt with dragon hunters in the past, and we can certainly do it again. If you're ever our flying take a Terrible Terror with you, for just in case you get captured, they'll be able to get help." he said.

The people understood, and when the meeting was over they went back to business. However Astrid noticed her husband's demeanor. "Babe, what's wrong?" she asked him. "I'm fine." said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I know that look, you're upset about something else besides the hunters." said Astrid. "Okay, yesterday I yelled at Midge." he admitted. "Why?" "I was so stressed out with the village, and the dragon hunter, I did the worst thing a parent could do. I took out my anger on my own flesh and blood." said Hiccup.

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, all you have to do is talk to her." "I tried last night, but she wouldn't hear me out. There's gotta be a way to make this up to her." "Well there may be." said Astrid.

"What are you thinking?" asked Hiccup. "We've been really busy lately, and I think it's affecting Midge. So how about after we catch these hunters we take a day off and do something, just the three of us."

Hiccup smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

Meanwhile the dragon hunters' ship was docked in front of an island. Garth walked around the ship impatiently, then Halvar and Ingvar came, and boarded the ship. "Any sign of it?" he asked.

"Nope, it's not here." said Halvar. "(Groans), I can't believe the dang thing got away!" shouted Garth. "It wasn't my fault, Halvar is the one who didn't tie it up properly." said Ingvar. "Well you didn't cripple it enough when it got away." said Halvar.

"Enough!" yelled Garth. Halvar and Ingvar stopped arguing and stood at attention. "We can discuss whose fault it is later. Right now we gotta go find that dragon." he said ,as he took a rolled up piece of paper out of his vest.

"We can't let out prize get away that easy." He unrolled the paper, and on it was a picture of a Night Fury with blue eyes.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Disappearing Acts

**Chapter 8: Disappearing Acts  
**

For the next few days Midge continued to see Starlight. She left early in the morning before the village woke up, and returned by sundown. However her parents, grandparents, friends, and other adults who knew her began to get suspicious.

They never saw her during the day anymore, and when she returned from wherever she had been she was tired and went straight to bed without any dinner. Hiccup and Astrid tried talking to her, but Midge either avoided them or just said she was very tired, and there was nothing to worry about.

Whenever her friends, grandparents or other adults asked where she'd been she'd just say, "I was out exploring" or "Just out for the day". One morning, she woke up before the sunrise, ate a little breakfast, packed her satchel, wrote a note for her parents, and she and Aqua headed out.

Down at the docks before boarding the rowboat, Midge collected a bunch of fish for Starlight's breakfast. "There this should be enough." she said to herself. Once she hauled the fish into a basket, and put it in the boat, she and Aqua went out to see Starlight.

The two parked their boat, and went into the cave. "Good morning, Starlight." said Midge when she saw her. Starlight woke up, and growled happily when she saw Midge. "We got breakfast for you."

And with that, Midge spilled the basket of fish onto the ground, and both dragons had a good breakfast. As they ate, Midge checked Starlight's leg, and with a careful hand, she prodded the leg. "Still hurts?" asked Midge.

Starlight answered that by wincing when her leg was touched. "Yep, you've still got some healing to do." said Midge.

* * *

Back on Berk, everyone was awake, and saw that Midge was missing again. Hiccup and Astrid were patrolling the village, checking to make sure everything was alright, and to see if Midge was around.

"Morning you two." said Gobber, as he was working on his metalwork with Grump by his side. "Morning, Gobber. Have you seen Midge?" asked Hiccup. "Nope, the little lass must've snuck out at the crack of dawn." said Gobber.

"Well, thanks anyway Gobber. How're things going in the forge?" asked Astrid. "Just fine." Gobber answered. So Hiccup and Astrid kept walking on, they saw the kids playing with their Terrible Terrors.

"Morning, kids." said Hiccup. "Hi, Chief, Astrid." they all said. "Is Midge back yet?" Spikelout. "Yeah, we wanted to see if she wanted to race Terrible Terrors." added Tam. "No, we haven't seen her." said Astrid.

"What's she been doing all day?" asked Jack. "We wish we knew." said Hiccup.

* * *

By the afternoon Midge was talking to Starlight. "Berk's a great island, Starlight. There's lots to do, the people and dragons are friendly, and it never gets boring." Midge said. Starlight liked the sound of that.

"And as soon as your leg gets completely healed, I'll find a way to get you back there. Also my dad has a Night Fury named Toothless, I'm sure you two will get along." Midge gave Starlight a pet, but got a nasty surprise, when she took her hand of her skin. Her hand was covered with a greasy substance and dirt.

"Yuck, you need a good scrubbing." said Midge. Aqua screeched in confusion, as if to ask how she was going to do that. "Aqua, fly back to Berk and get a brush and a bucket." said Midge. Aqua screeched obediently, and flew away.

She flew to Midge's house, saw a bucket with a brush in it. Using her claws, Aqua picked it up, and flew back to the island. When she left, Astrid and Stormfly came up to the house. "Don't worry, girl. After a nice bath you'll be fine." said Astrid.

Poor Stormfly had gotten splashed with paint, and was now covered in purple paint. Astrid reached down to get the bucket and brush she left there, but got a surprise when she didn't feel them. "What the...?" she asked herself confused.

* * *

Back on the island, after Aqua brought the bucket and brush back, Midge filled it up with water from the ocean, and when she got back to the cave, she gave Starlight a good bath. She seemed to really enjoy being washed.

"I thought you'd like this. Mom and Dad say dragons loved being groomed when they get dirty, I know Aqua enjoys a good bath. Don't you Aqua?" said Midge, as she scrubbed Starlight's scales. Aqua screeched in agreement.

Once Midge had finished giving Starlight a bath, it was time for lunch. "Time to go fishing, be right back, Starlight. Come on Aqua." said Midge. The two left the cave, and used the fishing net to catch some fish.

After filling up the basket, they went back to the cave. As Starlight and Aqua ate fish, Midge settled for a chicken leg and piece of bread, and together they all had a good lunch.

* * *

In the village, Hiccup and Astrid had just finished helping Eret, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut repair some huts. "Thanks for the help, guys." said Eret. "No problem, and could you keep an eye out for Midge?" asked Hiccup.

"She's gone again?" asked Tuffnut. "Left early this morning, and she's still not back." Astrid replied. "We'll keep our eyes peeled for her." said Ruffnut. After thanking them, they walked on.

After settling a dispute between two arguing Vikings, Hiccup and Astrid ran into his parents. "Hello, son." said Stoick. "Hi, Mom, Dad. You guys seen Midge today?" asked Hiccup. "No, where is that granddaughter of ours anyway?" asked Valka.

"We have no idea." Astrid answered. "But when she gets back, we're going to have to talk to her." said Hiccup.

* * *

Midge had a fun time playing with Starlight and Aqua all day. While she was getting Starlight's dinner, she saw that the sun was starting to set. "Almost time to go." said Midge, and then she yawned.

She brought the fish back to Starlight, and gave her a pet on the snout. "Aqua and I have to go now, Starlight. But we'll be back first thing in the morning." said Midge. Starlight roared quietly to say goodbye, and Midge and Aqua got back in the boat, and rowed home.

When she got back to Berk, she hurried home, and saw that her house was empty. "Guess Mom and Dad aren't home yet." said Midge tiredly. Walked upstairs to her room, and lied down on her bed.

About five minutes later Hiccup and Astrid came home. "Midge, are you home?" called Hiccup. They didn't get an answer, so they went upstairs to her room. Astrid opened the door, and saw that Midge was knocked out on her bed.

The two parents sighed, they weren't gonna talk to her tonight. So they just took off her boots, put her under the blanket, and kissed her forehead.

The following morning, Hiccup and Astrid woke up earlier than they usually did to see if they could catch Midge. But when they looked in her room, and around the house they knew she was gone again.

"That is one sneaky kid." said Hiccup. "I wonder where she gets it." added Astrid. Midge and Aqua was already in her rowboat with the basket full of fish, and an ice block for Starlight.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dragon hunters were getting close to Berk. "Now remember this island is home to dragon riders. So we must stay out of sight." Garth instructed. "Not to mention the last time we ran into those dragon hunters our ship was completely torched." said Ingvar.

So they docked their ship behind a rock to stay clear of Berk's lookouts. "Now see if that dragon is here." ordered Garth. Halvar, Ingvar, and some other hunters went ashore hoping to find the Night Fury.

After about two hours of searching, they came back with no report. "It's not here, Garth." said Halvar. "(Groans), fantastic. Let's try another." said Garth. So they sailed to one of the other islands. The one Midge was on.

At the moment, Midge had just come back from the ocean with a basket of fish for Starlight and Aqua's lunch. "Whew, this basket sure is heavy." said Midge, so she decided to take a quick rest by a tree.

When the hunters arrived at the island, Garth went with Halvar and Ingvar to make sure they weren't overlooking things. When Midge had finished her break, she got back up again, but when she stepped out from the trees she met with the hunters.

She shrieked in fright. "What the...girl?" asked Garth. Midge could tell these guys weren't from Berk, so what were they doing there. "Well hello, what's your name?" asked Halvar. But Midge didn't say a word.

"What's wrong, can't speak?" asked Ingvar. "Uh...my parents told me not to talk to strangers." Midge replied quietly. "Good parents. So what are you doing here all by yourself?" asked Garth. "Nothing, just exploring."

"Then what's with all this fish?" asked Halvar, referring to her basket. "I was uh, just fishing." she said. Ingvar circled her, and saw that her satchel had the Berk crest on it. "I see you're from Berk." he said.

Midge didn't say a word. "We're looking for something that belongs to us, you haven't happen to have seen a Night Fury around have you?" asked Garth. "No." Midge lied. "You sure, they're very rare. It's probably the last of its' species." said Halvar.

"I'm telling you I have no idea what you're talking about." said Midge. They could tell she was lying, cause she was acting all nervous, and she kept glancing at a nearby cave. "Grab her." ordered Garth.

Halvar and Ingvar grabbed Midge's arms, as she tried to run away, and Garth went to the cave. "Leave her alone!" Midge protested. But Halvar covered her mouth. In the cave Aqua and Starlight were just waiting for Midge to come back.

Suddenly they smelled an unfamiliar scent. The next thing they knew, Starlight got trapped in some bolas, and that Garth had thrown them. "My precious Night Fury, I've found you again." he said.

Aqua hid behind some rocks, and saw as the hunters took Starlight out of the cave. She flew after them hoping to find Midge, but saw they had her too. "What do we do with the girl?" asked Ingvar.

"We can't risk a witness. Take her aboard." said Garth. And so Halvar and Ingvar carried a struggling Midge to their boat. Seeing her owner in trouble, Aqua flew back to Berk as fast as her wings could carry her to get help.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. To the Rescue

**Chapter 9: To the Rescue  
**

At the Great Hall Hiccup was holding a meeting with the riders, his parents, the auxiliary dragon riders, and the lookouts of Berk. "We can't be sure if it was a dragon hunter ship, but we did see a ship on the surrounding islands." said a lookout.

"Okay, so I say we go out to the surrounding islands, then we..." Hiccup was saying, but he was interrupted when Aqua burst in through the doors, she was flying so fast she ran right into Hiccup's chest.

"What the...Aqua?" he asked, when he saw the little dragon. Aqua then started flying around like crazy and screeching. "What is with that, Terrible Terror?" asked Tuffnut. "Aqua, what's wrong? Wait a minute, where's Midge?" asked Hiccup.

He noticed that Midge hadn't come in behind her, and Aqua was never far away from her. When the others heard that Midge wasn't with her dragon, they started to get concerned. Aqua then grabbed Hiccup's arm with her claws, and tried to drag him away.

"I think she wants us to follow her." said Astrid. "I think you're right. Meeting adjourned for now." said Hiccup. Hiccup and Astrid went outside and boarded their dragons, and followed Aqua. As they flew, they saw that the others had gotten on their dragons and were following them.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Hiccup. "We're coming to see what's going on, duh." said Ruffnut. "If Midge is in trouble, we're going to help." said Eret. Aqua let them to the island, and they all landed.

"She's been coming here all this time?" asked Astrid. Aqua screeched as if to say yes. "Okay, everyone spread out, and see if you can find her or anything else." said Hiccup. They all did, and found tracks that didn't belong to them, dragon tracks, and some old nets.

"Someone was definitely here." said Gobber, "And by the looks of these tracks they were here about ten minutes ago." "I'll bet it was those dragon hunters." said Snotlout. "But if that's so, where's Midge?" asked Fishlegs.

Before anyone could say anything they heard Astrid shriek, and they hurried over to her. She had their backs to them, and seemed to be holding something. "Astrid what's wrong?" asked Hiccup.

Astrid turned around, and in her hands was Midge's satchel. Everyone froze, when they realized what had happened to Midge. Hiccup slowly took the satchel from Astrid, and the feelings of sadness, anger, and worry welled up inside him.

"The dragon hunters have Midge." he said. Without another word, he mounted up on Toothless, and he and the others took to the skies.

* * *

On the dragon hunters' ship, they had locked Starlight in a cage, and put Midge in another with her hands tied up with rope. "Let out of here! You can't do this, my parents will make you sorry!" she shouted as loud as she could.

"(Groans), why anyone has children is beyond me." said Halvar, as he closed the trapdoor that led below deck. "Forget about it, once we get this Night Fury back to our island, we'll be swimming in gold." said Garth.

When Midge realized shouting wasn't going to do anything, she stopped. She looked over at Starlight in the cage across from her, she looked sad and scared. "Don't worry, Starlight. We'll get out of this."

Starlight growled in confusion. "Sure we will, Aqua's still out there, and I'm sure she'll get help." Then she whispered, "I hope." Up in the skies, the riders were still searching for the dragon hunters.

"Everyone keep your eyes peeled. We're not stopping till we find those hunters and save Midge." said Hiccup. "You got it, son." called Stoick. "Why in the world was Midge be on that island in the first place?" asked Astrid.

"I'm sure she has a good reason." said Fishlegs, as he and Meatlug flew beside them. "Look, there's a ship." Tuffnut said, pointing below. Sure enough there was a ship sailing in the ocean. "Okay, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Heather, let's fly down and take a look. The rest of you stand by just in case we need you." Hiccup ordered.

"We'll be here." said Valka. The riders flew down slowly to get a closer look. Hiccup and Toothless flew low and beside the ship, while they others stood back.

"Should we stop and see if we can capture any other dragons, Garth?" asked Ingvar. "No you idiot. We just got our prize dragon back. We're not going to risk losing it again." said Garth.

After hearing that they had the right ship, they flew back up to the other riders. "This is the right ship, let's take this thing down. But be cautious we don't want to harm Midge or any other dragons that may be on board." he said.

"You heard him, let's do this." said Snotlout. The riders sprang into action, firing at the ships. "Dragon riders, prepare the catapults!" shouted Garth. The hunters got into their positions, and started to fire nets and bolas at the riders.

"Evasive action!" Hiccup yelled. The riders dodged the nets and bolas, and their dragons shot their fire at the ship. "Hey, Garth get a load of those dragons." said Ingvar. Garth did, and he admired the different types they were.

"Yes, they are nice. Stop firing." said Garth. And the hunters did. "Toothless, take me down." said Hiccup. Toothless did, and he landed right in the ship. Hiccup went up to Garth, and the others slowly came down.

Eret and Snotlout grabbed Halvar, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut grabbed Ingvar. "Where is she?" asked Hiccup angrily. "Where's who?" asked Garth in a nonchalant voice. Astrid grabbed his throat with her bare hands.

"Our daughter. We know you have her, and if you hurt her in anyway I swear, I'll end you myself." Astrid threatened. "We may have found a little girl, and we may have her." said Halvar. "Where is she?" asked Stoick.

"First release me." said Garth in a strained voice. Astrid did, and he regained his breath. "Now we're willing to offer you a trade, you lovely dragons for the girl." he said. Everyone was shocked, trade their dragons?

Midge managed to overhear the conversation, and knew something had to be done. Sure she wanted to go home, but she couldn't let the adults trade their dragons. "If only I could get out of these ropes." she said.

Suddenly she spied a dragon tooth on the floor. "Bingo." she said. Using her feet she got the tooth, and used it to cut the ropes. "Yes, now how to get out of here." she said, once she was free.

Thinking off the top of her head, she squeezed through the small holes in the cage. Thank goodness she was tiny, but now she needed another plan. Then another idea popped into her head, she grabbed the tooth, and started to use it to pierce the wood in the ship.

* * *

"We'd never trade our dragons." said Tuffnut. "Then I guess you won't be getting the girl." said Ingvar. "How do we even know you have her, and you're not just lying?" asked Valka.

But before the hunters could answer, they heard the sound of running water. "What the...?" asked Garth. He went over to the trap door, and opened it. He saw that Midge was out of her cage, and that water was coming through lots of holes made in the wood.

"You...what have you done?" asked Garth angrily. He was about to go down there, but Stoick and Gobber grabbed him. Hiccup and Astrid hurried over and were relieved when they saw Midge. "Midge." they said happily.

"Mom, Dad." said Midge as she hurried upstairs. She gave them both a quick hug, and now that Midge was safe, the hunters were apprehended. "Good thinking Midge, now this ship is gonna start sinking fast, so we gotta go." said Hiccup, as he pulled her to Toothless.

"No, Dad. I have to save Starlight." said Midge, running to Garth. "Starlight, who's Starlight?" asked Astrid. Midge grabbed the keys from Garth, and hurried back down. "Midge!" shouted, Hiccup.

The ship was filling up with water fast, so Midge had to hurry. "Don't worry, Starlight. I'll get you out of here." said Midge. She tried all the keys, until she finally found the right one, and the cage opened.

Starlight managed to limp out. "Can you fly?" asked Midge. Starlight grabbed Midge's shirt with her teeth, put her on her back, spread her wings, and flew out from below deck.

Everyone was shocked when they saw her fly out so fast. "What was that?" asked Heather. "Could that be what I think it was?" asked Hiccup. Everyone, mounted up on their dragons, and put the tied up hunters on with them, and flew off the sinking ship.

 **That's chapter 9, plz review**


	10. A New Member

**Chapter 10: A New Member** **  
**

Starlight flew to a nearby beach, and carefully landed without hurting her leg to much, and Midge got off. "Gee you're a great flyer." said Midge, and Starlight growled happily. She pet the dragon, and looked up to see her parents and the other riders, coming towards her.

When they landed they couldn't believe their eyes. "Is that...a Night Fury?" asked Fishlegs in shock. "I must be dreaming." said Ruffnut. "You're not, everyone, this is Starlight." Midge introduced.

"I wouldn't believe it, if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes." said Hiccup, as he and Toothless went up to Starlight, and carefully pet her. "Careful Dad, her leg's still broken." said Midge.

Hiccup looked down, and saw that Starlight's leg bandaged up. "Did you do this?" he asked. "Mmm hmm." said Midge nodding. "Impressive." said Heather. "Where in the world did you find her?" asked Astrid.

"Aqua and I found her on one of the surrounding islands." Midge explained. It was then she realized in all the excitement, she forgot about Aqua. "Aqua, where is she?" she asked. "Right here." said Valka, Aqua was sitting on her shoulders, and she flew over to Midge.

The two shared a hug, and then they decided to get back to Berk, and deal with the hunters. "Just follow us, Starlight." said Midge, as she got on Toothless with her dad. Starlight did, and they all flew back to Berk.

* * *

When they arrived, Hiccup instructed Spitelout and some others to sail the dragon hunters to Outcast Island, for imprisonment. "Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll put these hunters where they belong." said Spitelout.

"Great." said Hiccup. He and the others watched as Garth, Halvar, and Ingvar, and the other hunters were bound and put onto the ship, and it sailed away. "Well, that takes care of that." said Hiccup.

"So what now?" asked Astrid. "There's something very important I have to do." said Hiccup, he turned around and looked at Midge, who was attending to Starlight. "Midge, could we talk for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, but Starlight needs to come with me. She doesn't know her way around Berk yet." said Midge. "Sure she can come. Can you help Starlight, Toothless?" said Hiccup. Toothless growled quietly, and walked over to Starlight.

He used his body to help support Starlight, and the two dragons followed the people. Hiccup and Midge walked back to their house, and went inside. "Midge..." Hiccup started to say, but Midge stopped first.

"Dad, could I say something first?" she asked. "Of course." he said. "I'm sorry, I kept disappearing and got into trouble. I know I should've told you about Starlight, but I didn't want to bother you, and everyone kept saying how I wouldn't find another Night Fury. So I thought it would be better if I kept the whole thing to myself. But I really am sorry." said Midge.

Hiccup kneeled down to her level, and put a hand on her shoulder. "No, I'm sorry Midge. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I guess I'm going to need more practice learning how to separate the chief from the father. But you are truly amazing, you found another Night Fury, trained her, and helped with her leg." said Hiccup.

"Really?" asked Midge. "Yes, in fact you remind me a lot of myself when I was young." said Hiccup. Midge smiled, then threw her arms around her father, and Hiccup returned the hug. "Thanks, Dad." she said.

The hug lasted for a good two minutes, and then they broke apart. They looked at Toothless and Starlight, who seemed to be getting along very nicely. They were playfully growling and messing around.

"So Dad, can I keep Starlight?" asked Midge. "Well I don't see why not. You found her, you trained her, so therefore she's yours." said Hiccup. The two once again hugged, this called for a celebration.

* * *

Hiccup declared that tonight there would be a big feast to celebrate the dragon hunters being captured, Midge being saved, and the finding of another Night Fury. Of course everyone in Berk was amazed that Midge actually found another Night Fury.

"I still can't believe Midge found another Night Fury." said Fishlegs, as he ate some chicken legs. "I can't believe it either. I guess her persistence and stubbornness finally paid off." said Snotlout. Heather elbowed him.

"Snotlout." she said sternly. "No, he's right. A lot like someone else we know." said Astrid, referring to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled at looked over at the kids. Midge was sitting on Starlight, and telling her friends about her experience.

"Those dragon hunters grabbed me, and took me prisoner on their ship." said Midge. "Wow." said Jack. "Were you scared?" asked Beth. "I was a little, but I knew we were going to be saved." said Midge.

"Gee Midge, you're gonna go down in history for this." said Beth. "You think so?" Midge asked. "Duh, you found another Night Fury when everyone thought Toothless was the last one in the world." said Spikelout.

"Totally." said Tim and Tam. Midge smiled, maybe she would go down in history, just like her dad.

* * *

The next morning, Midge woke up with Aqua at the foot of her bed. "Good morning, Aqua." said Midge, as she sat up. Aqua woke up, and growled softly to greet her owner. After getting dressed, the two went downstairs.

Astrid and Hiccup were just putting breakfast on the table, and Toothless and Starlight were lying on the floor together. "Good morning, Mom, Dad." she said. "Morning, sweetie." said Astrid. "Hey, Midge." said Hiccup.

"Hi, Toothless, Starlight. Did you keep Starlight company last night, boy?" asked Midge. Toothless growled to answer. "That's nice." Then after giving the dragons their fish, everyone sat down to breakfast.

"So Midge do you have any plans for today?" asked Astrid. "I thought I'd take care of Starlight's leg, and then play outside. I'm sure you guys must be busy." Midge said.

"Actually Midge, your mom and I have been talking and we thought of some fun things we can do together, just the three of us." said Hiccup. Midge looked surprised. "But what about work?" asked Midge.

"Your grandparents are going to cover that for us today. We thought it'd be nice if we could do something as a family." said Astrid. Midge smiled and said, "That sounds fun."

When they all finished they gave Starlight an ice block for her leg, and Toothless, Aqua, and Stormfly were stay behind and keep her company. "So what are gonna do first?" asked Midge. "I'd thought we'd start off with a little fishing." said Hiccup.

All day the family spent time together. They fished, went hiking in the forest, had a picnic, and finished the day with a flight around Berk. "This has been a great day, Mom and Dad." said Midge.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." said Astrid. "Yeah, I'm glad we got to do this." said Hiccup. Toothless hurried to the house, and went inside. "What's Toothless doing?" asked Midge. The three went inside, and saw Toothless curling up next to Starlight.

"I guess he just wanted to make sure his new friend was okay." said Hiccup.

* * *

Months later when Snoggletog came some of the dragons flew to their nesting grounds, and the dragons who preferred to stay on Berk went to the special grounds the Vikings had made for them to lay their eggs.

One evening, Midge, her friends, and their Terrible Terrors were at the nesting grounds on Berk looking at all the eggs. "I can't wait to see all the baby dragons." said Beth. "Me either, especially these." said Midge referring to eight green eggs that had been laid by Starlight.

Toothless was sitting by her, watching over them. "Congratulations you two." said Midge to the dragons. Suddenly the sound of cracking came from the dragons' nests. "They're hatching!" said Tam. "We better tell everybody." said Tim.

Using terror messages, they sent their pets off to spread the word. Sure enough with the next few minutes everyone came to see the baby dragons. Few by few baby Nadders, Zipplebacks, Gronkles, Monstrous Nightmares, and all sorts of others came out of their eggs.

Midge continued watching over the Night Fury eggs, hoping they'd do something. Then they began to move, causing great delight. "Mom, Dad, everyone they're hatching!" she shouted. Everyone rushed over, and saw little black baby Night Furies come out of the eggs.

"Awesome." said Spikelout. "Baby Night Furies, I never thought I'd see one." said Jack. "It's amazing." said Fishlegs, as he wrote notes down in his notebook. "Congratulations, Bud." said Hiccup, petting Toothless, as he growled.

Midge picked up one of the baby Night Furies, and cradled it in her hands. "This is amazing, isn't it, Dad?" asked Midge. "It sure is, Midge. It sure is." said Hiccup.

 **The End**


End file.
